Storms and hurricanes
by Youwan
Summary: "Ezreal's life is filled with a lot of things. Adventures, family, friends. Even the League and discoveries take a lot of his time. Maybe he should rest a little. You know ? Be safe, quiet, cool. But.. What is a life, without adventures ? A deadly routine. That's why Ezreal leaves and goes, comes and comes back. He's tracing his road, like a storm. Just like a hurricane." Drabble.
1. Home

Hello there ! I'm here to give you some drabbles about Ezreal just 'cause I like him. Maybe I'll also write on others Piltover's Champions.

In fact, I'm not an English native. I will ma**k**e mistakes. I'm sure. So if you can help me and say to me where it's false and why.. You'll be welcome! I want to improve my English, that **is** why I write those drabbles.

If you want a specific situation / character / shipping, tell me. I will do what I can. :)

(And please, if you review.. Don't use sms writing. I know it a little but I'm not sure I can understand it all.)

**Edit : Thank my guess for your clever remarks. I'm working on your Lux/Ez now. :)**

* * *

Storms and hurricanes

* * *

**1\. Home**

What is «_ home _» for him ? When can he say that he's «_ back _» ?

His life is traced on the roads. His footsteps leave footprints in the fresh snow or burning sand.

Nobody can forbid him a passage. His movement's liberty is unrivaled – Just like his willingness to explore.

Hell – He had even visited Noxus a couple of times for quench his thirst for knowledge.

Ezreal had wanted being more present for his friends. But it was like he cannot stop himself for going out to explore or to go on adventures. Or just running for being the first to solve an ancient mystery.

Even the Institute sometimes needed him. Could he say "no" to them ? No, indeed.

For him, his research and discovery were the most important things. Until now, at less.

He needs some times with his family – This broken and strange family.

A yordle who loves blow some fusses. A sheriff with a cold voice and harms hands. And a big weapon. A crazy girl with pink hair who, when she hugs him, nearly breaks him in two. Also, a man with a Colgate smile and sometimes dangerous inventions. And him – The young boy with strangest habits and a lovely lacking sense of dangers.

Ezreal wants so bad to see some of them right now. He could support solitude for a good moment, but won't live all his life with it.

He needs to have a place – A place that he can call "_home_".


	2. Library

I'm really not sure about some grammatical things in this text. But I do my best.. Hope you'll enjoy it !

Again, tell me my mistakes please. Or just leave a review if you enjoyed this little text ! :D

* * *

2\. Library.

* * *

Lyrics : MiRi, Secret crush (cover/parody) by LilyPichu

* * *

_Rainy days _

_The ones where we can stay inside_

It was raining like hell. Usually, Luxanna just didn't mind about the weather. Bad or good, she was always ready to train and doing her job in the army. But since she was in the League of Legends, she cares more about that.

Every day like this, when people kept complaining about the outside, she went in the library. The Institut's one, of course.

And every time she entered in this big and calm place, she noticed him. He was always with a book in his hands and a lot of others on a desk next to him.

Him.

_Ezreal_.

_Quietly_

_Letting all the time go by_

She always sat in the shadows, reading some random things. In all her confusion (she's always a bit confused when he's in the same room as her), she didn't really read anything. She just left the time go by, looking secretly at him. Dreaming.

And he didn't and doesn't notice.

Luxanna thought that he wasn't paying attention to her, first. She was very unhappy – And a bit hurt too. Ez was his friend, his partner in this mortal game. He was always here for make a bad joke to someone or just smile at her, talk with her. They have so much in common.. So why ?

One day, she went next to him and took a chair at the same table. She waited twenty minutes before poking him a little, bored. And he literally.. jumped ? When Ezreal was onto something, especially his research, he was so focused that he no longer saw the world around him.

Then, he put down his book and smiled at her – All her doubts vanished in the air. He didn't do this on purpose; and, hell, she just couldn't be angry at him at all.

_Wishing I_

_Could say the words my heart's waiting_

_Then suddenly,_

_Your back's already fading_

_All this time I wonder what you see ?_

_Would you really go explore the world _

_so far away from me ?_

And each time he left, she was looking at him. His gaze was on his back; never on his face. She couldn't see him go and say **"Good bye. See you next time."** without lying.

She just wanted him to tell her : **"Lux. Come with me. ****Let's explore the World together."**

She just wanted to be with him, by his side.

But it will not happen. Lux is an adult, formed by the army. She cannot dream like a normal teenager. She has duties, responsibilities. She is strong, fierce, proud of herself. She cannot act like a spoiled child who just says to his sempai :** "Notice me."**

Even if, sometimes, she dreams of that – Being just her, Luxanna and not the "Crownguard daughter"... She cannot let her go like that. She has to be a pillar for his nation. For Demacia.

She has to be perfect, mature and calm.

And she cannot escape and take the time; even if she really wants to explore the world with him.

Besides, she's not so stupid. Lux knows that, for the moment, Ezreal don't notice her. Maybe she can change that fact later. Maybe she will do it, maybe not. Maybe she'll just continue to see him go, his back fading on an early morning.

Or maybe, one day, she will make her "_secret_ crush" be a "dirty _secret_"... If he wants to play with her rules.

'Cause in a way or another; she will never leave Demacia for him. His country first, even before her feelings – That's what she learned.

She is right, she is not ?

Then she enjoys each moment where, as here, she can rest in this quiet library. And maybe won one or two more smiles from him..

She cannot dream; that doesn't mean she cannot enjoy her life without someone knowing this fact.

_[...]_

_Let me stand by you_

_And be your light_

_Just let me.._

_Stay._

* * *

I'm currently working on a Ezreal's pov, now. :)


	3. Eyes are windows to the soul

Special thanks to **Crowny**, for her corrections. Sorry for the delay. Again, if you see mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm writing in English because I like this language and I don't want to "hurt" it. :) I hope you will enjoy this little Lux/Ez text.

Disclaimer : League of Legend and its characters belong to Riot. Unfortunately.

* * *

Storms and hurricanes

* * *

**3\. Eyes are windows to the soul.**

Ezreal was always traveling somewhere around the world. That doesn't mean he just forgot about his friends. He still loved use some of Jayce's or Heimerdeiger's new inventions. They quite helped him a lot.

And when he could have a pause, he was always eating some fresh cupcakes. Caitlyn used to give them to him before his departure. Well, two days after, his food box was already empty, every time. He cannot keep them longer, they were too good to not be ate. Sigh.. Thinking about them and now, he wanted to eat them. Those delicious, devilish cupcakes..

About his other friends, he usually remembered them in some strange situations. Like when, one day, he was on a fight with a noxian. Ezreal was in a bar, in the City state of Noxus and.. Well. Don't ask **"why".** He hated them, okay. But, damn, they have good information about some mysteries that he really wanted to find and see. That doesn't mean he was or he is friend with them. God, never.

Anyway. The fight – He didn't start it. Okay. Well, okay, maybe he insulted this drunk man but, really, people must have to say **"Sorry" **when they stumble over someone. And the noxian was just an impolite person. And Ez, well, didn't really want to let it go through.

Sigh. Right. Maybe it was a little his fault. Damn luck. But, here, this wasn't the point. So, he was easily dodging the blows the man tried to give them to him. (Here, he could say "**Thank you"** to the League. But he won't do it.)

And, suddenly, the man said **: "Nice moves, Cupcake." **Or something like this. It wasn't easy to understand his alcoholic voice. Then, Ezreal just froze. Just what did he dare to say ?

Yeah. You heard well, like Ezreal did. _Cupcake_. Just like Vi when she's talking to Cait. An adorable surname, pretty and _girly_. How could he forget about his friends in these conditions ? Everyone and everything make the Explorer to think about his friends. But if people will call him like this, he prefers not to be around them. For their own safety.

For the record, he ended up hitting him. What ? This drunk man called him "**cupcake**", for god sake.. _Cup_-_cake_ ! Ugh. Wrong memory. Better thinking about another thing or another event. Or just keep going.

Stopping thinking about memories of drunken man, surname and Noxians.

Right now, Ezreal had to walk the path for another mystery, in Shurima. He heard some strange rumors and the Explorer was really intrigued. He just needed to pass by the League, taking some equipment and go right on his way to the famous and dangerous desert.

He planned this easily. Well, with Ezreal, everything was always easy – Or the solution was behind a bunch of dangers that the unconsciousness could solve quite easily too.

* * *

_League_

Ezreal took what he needed most – His old compass which will surely die soon, some foods and his tent and blanket in case, little clothes and other stuff. He couldn't take too much things, unfortunately. He cheeked in speed his schedule on the League. He had a match in a month or more; good. He had time to travel before it.

Ezreal was now ready to leave and waved his friends from Piltover when he encountered them. Finally, the Explorer passed the gates of the League place and walked forward. He wasn't paying any attention on his surroundings. But he _felt_ it. A stare. A simply stare.

From this blonde girl.

From Luxanna Crownguard. He remembers it clearly because it's rare. Usually, he didn't mind her. She was just a girl who was playing in League with him. They could talk normally, without more. They weren't friends, they didn't hang out together. They were just acquaintances. Ezreal saw her a couple of times in the library, but nothing more happened.

Until today, at least...

It was just a _stare_. Nothing more.

It was just a _**stare**_ – Already a beginning of _**something**_.

* * *

One month later.

Often, Ezreal thought that Luxanna was over-bright, like a shiny star in a sky. Something about her makes him feel like everything was so damn right, even if it wasn't. Then, he mumbled – She was human, not a spacial alien unknown thing.. This magician was... How good could he describe her ? She was stunning and, sometimes, too bright for people's eyes. She was burning, into sparkles of power and joy. She reminded him a lot of his magic, unstable and pure energy in the same time.

He didn't know why he was thinking about her – Again. This last month, Ezreal thought about her so many times that he started feeling weird or worried. It's sometime wrong with him ? Did he start an obsessional or compulsive thing ? He traveled a lot and it was like every little thing in everyplace make him remember her.

Maybe because when he left the Institute, the last time, she was looking at him – With those brilliant and innocent eyes and this smile, incredible player, and yet nothing happened. She was watching him, every moves he has made, every step he has taken. She darted her eyes upon him, wanting to create _something_ without any words. And he _didn't understand_ a second of it.

It was like, suddenly, his cheeks were burning. His breath was heavy, difficult. And, damn, she just was looking at him – In a way that made his stomach lift. But he had said nothing just like her. He had continued to walk, maybe more stressed and maybe he was just trying to avoid her gaze.

No words. Just actions – No, not really. Just a stare that give him some chills. Good chills, but still. She was so different this time that in their precedent encounters. It's like Luxanna had enough of it, of all and start to.. To what ? Act ?

He didn't know. Did she have to act with him ? Was she trying to have something with him ?

Ugh, really. He was bad at people's interaction. He preferred to explore some caves, some ancient ruins, some other places. He just wanted to forget that strange thing – hey, maybe he just dreamed a little, that happened – but, he _couldn't_.

That was just bouncing in his head every time thought the month. And, really, he just couldn't understand. God. He hates this feeling of nonsense ! Every problem has a solution, right ? And Luxanna, mystery or not, have one too.

And, damn, he _loves_ mysteries.


End file.
